Many modern diesel engines have an exhaust system that features an exhaust gas recirculation (“EGR”) system that routes a portion of engine exhaust gas into an air intake system, such that a mixture of fresh air and engine exhaust is supplied to a combustion chamber during engine operation. One element of engine exhaust from the combustion of diesel fuel is water vapor. Many times the EGR system additionally includes an EGR cooler that reduces the temperature of the exhaust gas in the EGR system, prior to mixing the exhaust gas with fresh air. However, as EGR levels have increased in order to meet more stringent environmental concerns and emissions requirements, formation of condensation within the air intake system, from the water generated vapor during combustion, has increased to a level that can be problematic. The increased level of condensation may cause damage to engine components, or may adversely affect combustion of fuel within the engine. Therefore, a need exists for a system to control an amount of condensation present within the air intake system.